


desperation

by orphan_account



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cunningulus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, and it probably isnt very well written porn either, extremely devoted bisexual margo, long internal monologue abt how gay alice is for margo, margos so desperate to get into alices pants but also her heart, pussy eating, set around when they get back from brakebills south, smutty nonsense, tumblr friends dont read this is self indulgent porn, very lesbian alice quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alice has built a wall around her, of impenetrable forces. her facade is stronger than steel, and she refuses to let anyone cross the barriers that she has put up. but when she's around margo...it's as if she loses all sensibility and control. this girl will be the death of her.





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+bitch).



Alice is slowly losing her grip. Between the sultry, longing stares and the constant lip-biting and pink tongue flicking out to wet her bottom lip, Margo Hanson is driving her absolutely bananas. She doesn't know why she lets it get to her, she can barely comprehend the attraction herself. But that doesn't change the fact that it's there, and it is very, very real. Margo is sitting on Alice's bed, under the excuse of 'needing help with studying'—but Alice knows better than that. She knows exactly what Margo wants, and that's to make her squirm. Alice figures in the long run, that this is all simply a game to Margo. She's just toying with Alice for the time being, and if she gets her to crack under the pressure, it's a win for her.

But Alice is determined. She won't break, under any circumstances, and most definitely not in front of Margo.

It was a strange sensation, being so actively sought out by Margo. The snarky girl was the epitome of deeply confused in-the-closet teen Alice's wet dream. She was the type of charismatic, charming, sexy and intelligent 'mean' girl Alice had envied so much in high school—although later she realized it was less of a feeling of envy, and rather a feeling of wanting to be rammed into a mattress by them...so to speak.

But she digresses. It was weird because, being wanted by Margo put more fear into her heart than excitement or lust. The girl seemed so unattainable and goddess-like, yet here she was practically throwing herself at Alice. As much as Alice would love for Margo to bend her over a desk and "get some homework done", she was too scared of being hurt. With her parents, and the kind of people they were, she knew precisely how almost every one-night-stand ended. And that was with broken hearts, regret, and a lot of xanax. 

She didn't want to end up like that. Considering the already rapidly growing affection she had for Margo—though she was loathe to admit that, even to herself let alone anyone else; she knew she would inevitably crash and burn and be left to pick up the pieces of her heart when Margo threw her away. From what she had heard, Margo went through girls and boys like one would wear panties.

Alice sighed, for what must have been the hundredth time, and Margo finally caved. "God dammit, Alice. You realize we've been sitting here, in utter silence, while you sigh wistfully and stare off into space for about twenty minutes now?" Margo questioned snappishly. Alice looked up, her eyes droopy and sad behind her giant glasses. She shook her head slowly, giving Margo an apologetic look. Margo breathed in deeply, the look of irritation on her face changing to one of sympathy. "Is this about Quentin? Because you know you can tell me anything. We really are _friends_ , even if you'll never say it to my face," she said the last part lightheartedly and teasingly, a small and gentle smile spreading across her beautiful, striking face.

Alice couldn't help but smile back, hypnotized by her fellow magician. She then shook her head, quickly looking down at her duvet. "It—it isn't about Quentin. It is...love related, however, I guess..." she internally cursed herself the moment the words left her mouth. She wasn't supposed to be opening up to anyone, especially the person her feelings were for!

Margo perked up at Alice's honesty, her smile turning into a trademark Margo Hanson smirk. "Oh? Then who is the lucky boy...or girl?" she continued to pry.

Alice groaned. "It's not a guy. And, quite frankly, it never will be considering the fact that I'm a lesbian," she almost-yelled, gasping after the words left her mouth. "Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that. You know, you're the first person I've ever even told, and it was by fluke," she rambled nervously, hands shaking and eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh baby..." Margo murmured sympathetically, gently wrapping her arms around Alice and pulling her into a hug.

"Dammit...it's like my emotions are completely out of control when I'm around you. Like, like...my entire being is at your mercy. I can't control any part of me when you stare at me with your stupidly big doe eyes and that pouty mouth...it isn't fair! It isn't fair when I want so desperately for you to need me and want me and _love_ me, and to you it's all a game. And my humiliation is the prize," she sobbed.

Margo's face hardened, her eyes filling with hurt. "Is that what you think this is? A game? Of course, Margo the bitch just playing with another one of her victim's emotions. God, do you know how tired I am of being vilified? Yes, I sleep around, and I'm in control and comfortable with my own sexuality. But that doesn't mean I'm some heart breaker who goes around fucking people over," her tone was strict and firm, but not once did she let go of Alice.

Alice sniffled, burying her face into Margo's shoulder. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. Or me, for that matter, You could do so much better than a self-loathing closeted lesbian with trust issues," she whimpered. "It's not you. You haven't done anything wrong...I just have such a hard time accepting myself and believing that I'm worthy of any type of love. So for me to even imagine that a woman as fantastic as you could even have the tiniest crush on me? Is out of my wildest dreams," she whispered, just barely audible enough to be heard.

Margo's lips fell open in an 'o', the shock and hurt from before seeping away. She rubbed Alice's back gently, kissing the back of her head.

"Let me prove it to you, Alice. Prove that I care about you and that you mean something to me. I want to take care of you, to make you feel good," Margo murmured, almost bashful at the painfully truthful words that she spoke.

Alice breathed in abruptly, pushing away from Margo lightning-quick. She looked at her with wide, vulnerable eyes, and Margo found herself unable to hold back. She placed her hand against the back of Alice's head, fingers carding through the soft blonde strands of hair. She placed her other hand against Alice's cheek, searching deep into the skittish magician's eyes for any sign of discomfort or reluctance. When she found none, she dove down to meet Alice in a jarring kiss. It was desperate, needy, and wild all at once. As Alice pulled Margo closer to her, until their bodies were practically meshed together, Margo pushed into Alice, as if she was trying to become one with the girl. The kiss was teeth and tongue, and pain and pleasure, and a need for each other that was so strong, it took over any other rational thought that was in their minds.

Margo pulled away slowly, panting heavily and looking up at Alice through her long, full eyelashes. "Let's slow it down, baby. I wanna make you feel good, not make you pass out from exhaustion," she whispered with a giggle. She pulled the blonde close to her, gently removing her glasses and setting them on the nightstand. She then went to pulling off Alice's many upper layers—that girl dressed like a goddamn pilgrim. Finally, she made it to Alice's bra. Before undoing the hooks, Margo pulled Alice up against her, looking into her eyes, She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss over the exposed part of her partner's breast. She kissed further down, into Alice's cleavage, nuzzling her chest as the girl let out shaky breaths and weak moans. She lay another kiss over Alice's other breast, this one a lot less innocent than the chaste press of lips from before. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth, swirling around the warm flesh as Margo sucked gently. She nipped at the tissue, before blowing directly on the wet spot she had left. Alice shivered, clinging onto Margo.

"Stop being such a fucking tease, and take the damn bra off," she hissed, voice filled with need. Margo chuckled, husky and low, but did what Alice had practically ordered nonetheless. She unhooked the bra clasps, and threw the damned thing across the room. Before Alice could protest, Margo leaned down once more and delved right back into her task. Taking a nipple in between her teeth, she rolled it around with the tip of her tongue gently, alternating between sucking and nipping gently. Alice was panting, needy and horny and oh-so-hot. Margo's hand traveled up Alice's stomach gently, soft fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps as they slowly but surely encircled Alice's other breast. Margo moaned into Alice's cleavage, her wetness soaking through her panties. She wanted to get to the main event soon, but she also wanted to give Alice foreplay she deserved. She continued her ministrations, leaving hickeys upon hickeys across Alice's charmingly pale skin. Margo looked up and saw the wanting in Alice's eyes, and decided that it was time to move on.

When she pulled away, Alice breathed out a disappointed moan. "Fuck, Margo, why'd you stop?" Alice whined.

Margo grinned, pulling at Alice's skirt. "I have bigger, better, wetter plans little miss thing," she flirted, biting her lip in the sexiest way Alice had ever fucking witnessed. After successfully getting rid of Alice's skirt, and holy shit did that thing have too many zippers, Margo ventured off of the bed and pulled Alice towards her by the calves. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into Alice's soft flesh, and she moaned obscenely. Margo grinned, spreading Alice's legs wide open. She was wearing the cutest pair of lacey white panties, and dear god Margo couldn't wait to ruin her. She leaned in between Alice's thighs, teeth dragging across her skin. She tongued at the skin just peeking out of Alice's underwear, barely even centimeters away from her pussy. Alice was moaning weakly, fingers gripping at the bedsheets until her knuckles were white. "Relax babe, this isn't even the fun part. Lay back if it helps you calm down," she reassured her. Margo had to remind herself that Alice had barely even been touched by a girl before, let alone been fucked by one.

Margo leaned closer, tugging at the waistband of Alice's panties with her teeth. She pulled down, slowly dragging the garment down and off completely. She spit out the fabric as she pulled away, flinging it to another corner of the room. Deciding she had teased the poor virgin enough, she positioned her face right between Alice's thighs, and got to work. She licked between the folds of Alice's pussy, kissing and sucking and biting ever so gently. Her tongue circled around Alice's clit, teasing but not giving the blonde exactly what she wanted. If Alice was a wreck before, now she was a natural disaster. Some of Alice's possessions were shaking on her dresser, and the lights flickered on and off every few minutes. Margo was loving every minute of it. She was doing this to Alice. She was the one making her feel so, so fucking good.

She licked a stripe across her pussy, and started to rub at Alice's clit with her index and middle finger. "Fuck, Margo, feels so good, better then I've ever felt before. Want you so bad, want you to make me scream, make me yours. God, I'm so hot. You're making me feel so hot. Fuuuuck..." Alice moaned, rambling affectionate nonsense that had Margo's pussy throbbing. Margo began fucking her fingers into Alice, one at first, then two, then three as the girl stretched surprisingly easily for her first time.

"God, so wet for me. You sure you're a virgin? Taking it like a champ, baby, doing so good for me. Fuck, that's my girl," Margo moaned, fingers thrusting in and out of Alice's dripping hole lightning quick. She leaned back in, licking across Alice's folds, and sucking on her clit as her fingers pumped in and out of her companion. She devoured Alice, tongue fucking into her pussy alongside her fingers. She fucked her relentlessly, three fingers becoming four when the girl's hole was practically gaping open for more. Her other fingers came to rub Alice's clit, making fast, merciless circles that had Alice screaming. Suddenly, Alice reached her peak, coming loudly and messily. Apparently the girl was a squirter. As Margo sat back on her knees, covered in Alice's cum, she only felt more aroused.

Alice was panting, curled up into the sheets. When she regained her breath, she sat up delicately and looked at Margo, saccharine sweet but also, scared. "Um...you haven't come yet, have you?" she asked.

Margo shook her head. "It's okay though, yeah? There's always time for a round two," she said.

Alice grinned, nodding her head. She wasn't so afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback!!! even if its just like, 2 words like "loved it!!!" it means a lot! its nice to know tht ppl actually enjoyed what they read.


End file.
